Evil One
Nothing seems as greater as my own ideological view. All the other people seems to blind themselves in stupidity or lack of empathy to my points of view. This world is pathetic, and no one is wise and strong enough to shape it into a worthy paradigm, enough to call this hell hole: "the greatness of life". I, for one, will change this. If not for everyone, at least for me. Most people are plainly stupid, ignorant or lambs. I will deal with them, journal, I will give their miserable existence a meaning, for the completion of my destiny. A destiny that I will forge by myself, with my wrath as hammer and my will as anvil.? '' ''I may be a little crazy, journal, but I know that if we want to leave our mark on this shit hole, we have to be crazy (at different level). You will keep my secrets, because if I don't write it there, I may speak them when I am drunk or from over excitement. Now, by writing this down, I am satiated. Keep my secret well, journal. I will see you soon. You will stay here, you will be secured in my sanctuary. I can't take you with me where people can just grab you. Farewell, Journal. The Evil One is a prestige class based on planning future actions. The Evil One uses his journal to release tension, express himself and open his heart. This journal is sacred to him, keeping all his schemes and feelings. But the journal is not the only thing the Evil Ones have in common, there is their Sanctuary. A Sanctuary is a place where the Evil One know that no one will disturb him, where he can leave his precious journal secured. If someone find a way into their Sanctuary and discover the dark journal, there is nothing but trouble waiting for the Evil One. This prestige class focused on gaining personal power and accomplishments. Their sanctuary gives them protection and combat advantage. The journal is the main tool of an Evil One, where his plannings grant him many circumstance bonuses on his schemes. There is no class that can't get benefit from this prestige class, if their goals are selfish. ''Requirement'' Religion: None Alignment: Any Evil. Skill: 7 rank in bluff, Spot and forgery. Special: Must know reading and writing. ''Class Skills'' ''Class Features'' The Dark journal: Where every frustration, excitement, scheme and information is written down. This is the main tool of the Evil One. To use this ability, the Evil One must get a non-magical, simple journal (so this way it is not easily recognizable by spells, like detect magic). Once this book is acquired, the Evil One can start writing into it and gain access to most of his abilities. Once he start writing, this journal WILL contain all the deepest thought of the Evil One, but more importantly, what he/she is planning. When a scheme is planned, the Evil One will get circumstance bonus if all goes as planned. He can plan new actions daily, and the bonuses stay effective until failure or completion. Further planning in the same day will not provide any bonus. Plannings have a day duration, beginning when it is written. Example of a good planning: "I will get through their basement, seek and find the ale cask, the one that the tavern patron loves the most, and leave this little "house specialty" into it. This is what happens when I get called a shrimp!" Example of a bad planning: "Today I will go into the forest, and clean every fucking living thing out of existence." The good planning is specific, we know exactly who we are talking about, and what action is going to be done (and why he is doing this). The bad planning gives no goal, no achievement, no information and no real reason about his action. The bad planning will then give no circumstance bonus. Each ??? level raise the circumstance bonus by an additional +1. When the Journal is kept out of the Evil One's sanctuary, this one will benefit half his circumstance bonus acquired, round down. At ?? level, everything written into the journal cannot be forced from the Evil One out by spells, skill and abilities (like zone of truth or diplomacy/bluff). Sanctuary: A sanctuary can be created into a persistent zone where the Evil One can be sure is secured. It can be a room into an inn (where he is sure, by bribe or sympathy, that the inn keeper will stay away), or his own house. It can be one room or an entire mansion. Into this sanctuary, the Evil One can tap into all his might to protect his secrets and power. A sanctuary is not necessarily a permanent zone, but it must he sure it remains permanent when his journal rest inside its core (so spells like Magnificient Mansion can't be used). A sanctuary must also be on the same plane of existence of the Evil One. When inside his Sanctuary, the Evil One is always affected by Invisibility spell (that can be worn off as a free action). If the invisibility spell cease to function because of an attack or else, it is recasted automatically at the beginning of the Evil One turn. He also gain blindsense and blind sight with a radius limited to the sanctuary. If not confronted, any intruders into the Evil Ones sanctuary will torment him. He will receives - 10 to Concentration, Diplomacy and Bluff check, he can't get any rest or sleep and, if he doesn't confront them before 1 hour, he will be continuously shaken. The Evil One regain full potential if the intruders are confronted in any ways (including speaking to them face to face, or preparing an attack on them when they are on sight). Loves, familiars, pets and tralls of the Evil Ones can enter the sanctuary, any other individuals are intruders. At all time, the Evil One know if his Sanctuary have been breached, but he doesn't know by who or what. 'Evil's Way: '''The Evil One choose the way he gets things done. At 1st level, he may choose one of these three specializations: Brutal, Cunning or Hermetic. ''Brutal: Each odd level, starting at lvl 1, the Evil One gain an additional +1 to his base attack. Additionally, he gain a bonus feat at level 3, and each 3 level there after of this prestige class. He may choose any feats that he do have the prerequisites. Cunning: All poisons handled by the Evil One is more and more potent. If he choose so, each utilization of poison can be remixed for 1 hour each. If doing so, the poison's DC become 10+ Evil One Level + Int Mod. At level 8, a resisted "Wound" poison have 50% chance to not be considered used. Plus, when flanking, the Evil One can apply his Intelligence modifier to his attack. Hermetic: Starting at level one, and each odd level there after, the evil one gain one level into a spell casting/manifesting/meld shaping class of his choice, for spell advancement only. Plus, all spell casted with an evil descriptor are automaticly affected by the Silent Spell metamagic feat.